


Sliding note

by phanhowlterstuff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanhowlterstuff/pseuds/phanhowlterstuff
Summary: A rosa and a hand





	Sliding note

**Author's Note:**

> tw: none
> 
> prompt: having just moved into a new apartment, Dan is worried that his piano playing is his new neighbours until a note slips under his door requesting a song

Dan sighed as is hands hovered over the piano keys, Dan’s been living in the apartment for a week now and all his stuff was set in place. Dan started playing the piano in the apartment two days ago when it finally arrived and he gets this anxious feeling cause what if his piano playing is bothering his new neighbours? What if one of them hates piano music?

Dan stood up from his piano seat and decided to not play, they probably don’t like hearing the thing playing. Dan made his way to kitchen and made himself a cup of tea, sipping it, he looked around his small but comfy apartment

That’s when he saw it

A note slipping under his front door

Dan sucked in a breath and slowly made his way towards the note, it was someone complaining he was sure of it, but when he found the confidence to take up the note and read it, it wasn’t a complaint;

_please play für elise :) ___

____

____

_\- phil, the next door neighbour ___

____

____

Dan couldn’t contain his relief and a smile, he let out the breath he was holding and googled the music sheets for the song and put his phone on the piano so he could see the online sheet, and he played and was surprised that there were no mistakes cause usually there were always some but now there were none

When Dan finished, he sat and turned of his phone, he heard a knock on the door so he stood up and answered it

“Bravo!”, a man said with a single red rose and gave it to Dan, “I’m Phil”


End file.
